DWDM-FM
DWDM (95.5 FM), branded as 95.5 Pinas FM, is a radio station, airing an all-OPM format in Metro Manila. It is owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation, and is the official radio station of the Organisasyon ng mga Pilipinong Mang-aawit (OPM) in the Philippines in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao today . The station's studio and transmitter are located at EBC Bldg., No. 25 Central Ave., Diliman, Quezon City, National Capital Region. The station operates regularly from Monday to Sunday from 4:00 AM to 12:00 MN. Since 2015, there was no broadcast breaks during the Summer Break (known by most non-Iglesia Ni Cristo members as the Holy Week) from Thursday to Saturday and continues broadcasting OPM & Regional songs of English, Tagalog, Ilocano, Pangasinense, Kapampangan, Bicolano, Ilonggo, Hiligaynon, Cebuano, Waraynon and Chavacano due to its popularity. History Diamond 95.5 (1987–1992) From 1987 to 1992, the station was launched under the brand Diamond 95.5. It played mainstream music. Pinoy Radio DM 95.5 (1992–2002) In 1992, it changed its name to Pinoy Radio DM 95.5 (ninety-five-five). Its format featured OPM. It was also one of the first radio stations with DJs that spoke a mix of Filipino and English. It also launches the Pinoy Music Awards where OPM artists and songs are recognized. The station lasted for 10 years until it went off the air in 2002. DWDM 95.5 (2002–2007) In 2002, it was rebranded as DWDM 95.5 (pronounced as "ninety-five-point-five") as a fully automated station. It featured well-crafted music from the '70s up to the latest music hits with less talk (ie. no DJs) and less commercials. It was branded as "Dazzling Music", and also adapted the station's slogan "Feel Your Music". It ceased transmission in January 2007 to upgrade its transmitter facilities. In May 2007, it briefly returned in the airwaves on a lower bandwidth and limited broadcast hours (9 am - 1 pm). However, it went off the air again on June 8, 2007. 'Pinas FM 955 (2011–2019)' thumb|200px|left|Logo of Pinas FM 95.5 from 2011 to 2019On April 8, 2011, 95.5 FM returned to the airwaves as the station conducted its test broadcast for a month. At that time, it moved its studios from Maligaya Bldg. II in EDSA to New Era University Barn Building. On May 16, 2011, Pinas FM 955 (with the frequency nomenclature read as ninety-five-five) was launched. It began its broadcast at 4:00 am with Newsic, followed by some of the DJs from the Pinoy Radio roster. Upon its launching, the music content included foreign tracks similar to most masa stations in the country. On February 12, 2013, along with DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 and Net 25, the studio was transferred from the Barn Building (where INC's sister station DZEM 954 kHz moved to on May 10) to the newly built EBC Building in Quezon City. Last April 2014, Pinas FM launched their newest theme song, entitled "Pinas FM: Tahanan ng OPM" featuring Davey Langit, Aikee and Chadleen Lacdo-o. Since October 5, 2014, Pinas FM made the boldest move as the station became the first and only FM station in the country that plays only Original Pilipino Music, in support of the advocacy of promoting Filipino musical talent. Prior to this, the management slowly reduced (until it eventually abandoned playing) its foreign music content in order to fully transition into an all-OPM radio station. The single-core OPM music format was adopted by Viva Live Inc., which reformatted its radio stations as Halo Halo Radio in May 2017. Then the major cities in the Philippines our Batanes, Laoag, Vigan, Dagupan, Baguio, Bontoc, Tuguegarao, Isabela, Nueva Ecija, Tarlac, Olongapo, Pampanga, Bulacan, Manila, San Pablo, Tagaytay, Batangas, Lucena, Mindoro, Puerto Princesa, Naga, Legazpi, Sorsogon, Boracay, Kalibo, Roxas, Iloilo, Bacolod, Dumaguete, Cebu, Bohol, Taclboan, Calbayog, Borongan, Iligan, Cagayan de Oro, Bukidnon, Butuan, Surigao, Siargao, Davao, General Santos, Koronadal, Cotabato, Pagadian, Dipolog, Zamboanga, Basilan, Jolo, Sulu and Tawi-Tawi. On June 2019, One of its DJ. J.Oh announces that all of the disc jockeys and segments will take a break starting July 1 On July 1 to September 29, the station is on all full-blown automated music from morning till midnight in preparation for a relaunch of DWDM-FM. 95.5 Pinas FM (2019–present) On September 30, 2019, Pinas FM (now read as "ninety-five-point-five") was relaunched with the inclusion of its new jingle entitled "Pinoy Ka, Dito Ka", composed by DJ Rapido and sung by former 6Cyclemind vocalist Ney Dimaculangan and former Moonstar88 vocalist Acel Bisa, this was launched during "The Switch" relaunching concert. The Home of OPM songs in Pinas FM Nationwide the major cities in the Philippines in Luzon, Batanes, Laoag, Vigan, Dagupan, Baguio, Bontoc, Tuguegarao, Isabela, Nueva Ecija, Tarlac, Olongapo, Pampanga, Bulacan, Manila, San Pablo, Tagaytay, Batangas, Lucena, Mindoro, Puerto Princesa, Naga, Legazpi and Sorsogon, in Visayas, Boracay, Kalibo, Roxas, Iloilo, Bacolod, Dumaguete, Cebu, Bohol, Taclboan, Calbayog and Borongan, in Mindanao, Iligan, Cagayan de Oro, Bukidnon, Butuan, Surigao, Siargao, Davao, General Santos, Koronadal, Cotabato, Pagadian, Dipolog, Zamboanga, Basilan, Jolo, Sulu and Tawi-Tawi. See also *''Christian Era Broadcasting Service International'' *''Eagle Broadcasting Corporation'' *''Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''INC Radio DZEM 954'' *''Net 25'' *''Radyo Agila 1062'' External links *''Official website'' Category:Radio stations established in 1987 Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Iglesia ni Cristo